Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to warning systems, and more particularly, to an idle fuel dispenser nozzle warning system that alerts a user to replace the nozzle in a nozzle boot of the fuel dispenser and an idle fuel dispenser nozzle warning process for detecting inactivity by a nozzle removed from a nozzle boot of a fuel dispenser and activating a sensory alarm to remind a user to replace the nozzle in the nozzle boot of the fuel dispenser.
After removing a fuel nozzle from the nozzle boot of a fuel dispenser and pumping fuel into their vehicle, a driver may forget to remove the fuel nozzle from their fuel tank to replace it in the nozzle boot of the fuel dispenser, but instead, may inadvertently drive away with the nozzle still in their vehicle. This causes downtime for the gas station, repair costs, and environmental damage. This is a problem because humans are not infallible, so reliance on humans in not enough. The downtime and cost incurred by gas station owners remains too high not to address this problem. When the environmental impact is considered, the consequences of not solving this problem can be staggering.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to ensure that people replace the nozzle back in the nozzle boot of the fuel dispenser when they are done pumping fuel and before driving their vehicle away to prevent damage, loss, and environment harm.